Evangelion : This is (Not) happening
by Tiroman76
Summary: its been years since the angels first attacked...their portal opening throwing earth off balance and leaking out their world into ours. the evangelion and Jaeger programs work hand in hand to save earth...but only one side is being transparent with the public.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little kid, I used to look up at the stars and wonder, if up in the heavens, there was life somewhere.

Turns out I had been looking in the wrong direction.

When Alien life entered our world it was from Deep beneath the Pacific ocean, a fissure between two tectonic plates.

A portal between dimensions.

The breach.

I was 5 when the first Angel made landfall in san francisco.

By the time tanks, planes, missiles, and 2 tactical nukes had took it down 6 days and 45 miles later, 3 cities were destroyed.

Millions of lives were lost.

The event became known as the second impact, its death toll reminiscent of a small asteroid strike, and its ripple effects on our planet began to show themselves .

We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, and moved on.

And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manilla, and then the third one hit Cabo, and then the fourth.

Then we learned…...this was not going to stop. It was just the beginning.

We needed new weapons.

The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good.

To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own.

The Jaeger and Evangelion programs were born. My parents were involved in both extensively.

There were setbacks at first. The neural interface for a jaeger proved too much for a single pilot, so a two pilot system was implemented to spread the neural load, left hemisphere right hemisphere pilot control.

The Evas, humanoids grown from the cultivated cells of the first angel, had setbacks as well, and were pilotable only by those born after the attack, and a select few adult individuals that had been around angels extensively. The pilot initiated a neural connection with the eva itself, much like jaegers, a perfect melding of mind to machine. A single pilot was all an Eva needed, due to the size difference between jaegers and them, lessening the neural load.

We started winning.

Jaegers and evas stopping angels everywhere. But, the units were only as good as their pilots, So Jaeger Pilots turned into rockstars.

Eva pilots into superheroes.

Danger turned into propaganda

Angels, into toys.

We got really good at it.

Winning.

And then

then it all changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Anchorage, Alaska

Shatterdome, Jaeger and Evangelion facilities

10 years later

"Movement in the breach. Precipice dilation…...314 meters. Category 3 Angel, biblical designation - Ghagiel, patron saint of sea life"

The automated voice of the shatterdome magi computer and its holographic projection of the angel woke Raleigh Becket up the same way it did any other time, with a rush of adrenaline, and the annoying groan of his twin brother yancy as he woke up at 2 am... again.

"Come on Yancy, wake up. Its a cat. 3. Codename…...knifehead."

"grrr…..You heard the magi. Its always after something Christian"

"Yeah….but its got a giant knife for a head so i'm calling it that. Sounds cooler too."

"You know, sometimes, i really wanna knock some sense into you?"

"But then you'd be hitting yourself."

"Shut up, you child."

"CAN YOU TWO STOP BICKERING!" the two brothers paused, the soft face of Yui ikari, their designated evangelion partner, meeting them. Yui almost never yelled.

"Damn…..what crawled up your ass and died?" the younger becket brother mumbled, pulling on a t-shirt covered in jaeger stickers.

"My sense of humor." she smiled, her light brown hair, angular face and blue eyes a calming sight before a violent storm.

They rushed their dressing, meeting the impatient woman at the door, her VERY form fitting suit already on and ready.

"Took you two slowpokes long enough." she giggled. she was impossible to be angry with. How did somebody like her even get into piloting an Evangelion, and still have time for a family?

The massive steel doors in front of the trio opened, the stern face of their presiding commander, Marshal Stacker Pentecost, meeting them as they walked forward, the crews behind him rushing to positions.

"Beckets, Ikari, you ready?" his professionalism faltering with a smirk.

Their bodies stiffened into a military salute, smiles worn proudly as well.

"SIR YES SIR"

"Good."

"Alright everyone, listen up! At 0300 hours the breach dilated, pumping out a cat 3, codename ghagiel. The entirety of its head is its weapon, and from its initial actions, its intelligence is close to that of a baby chimp, so be prepared, but don't be surprised if it's like shooting a fish in a barrel…biometrics show higher than normal phosphorus count and high traces of carcinogenic compounds, so keep blood loss to a minimum. I like my sushi cancer free. Alright pilots, MOVE OUT"

The two brothers walked forward at those words, several technicians moving up to them as well.

Their clothes, minus underwear, were replaced with a tightly fitting suit, covered in circuit connection points.

Suit pieces and neural connections were placed and screwed on, the final point being the spinal system, which clicked on like a centipede crawling, the one piece that would allow their neural connection to each other.

Pilots called the neural connection the 'drift'. Memories melded together with the body of a massive machine, you feel the pain it feels, the cold, the heat, the pressure of a biting angel.

The brothers looked at their crew, smiles written plainly on their faces.

"Get the liquor in glasses for us when we get back, hm?" yancy's laugh filtering through his suit as the pair walked through another set of doors, a gangway visible just on the other side, and the massive head of a jaeger at the end of said gangway. The two went to the center of the machines head, a set of rigs hanging there over a chasemous floor. They hooked in, their arms restrained but not restrained, their legs clamped but not denied movement.

"Yui looks pretty good in that suit, know what i mean" the older twin stated with a perverse grin as the jaeger crews screwed them into their restraints.

"Careful, pretty soon il be inside your head, old man."

A drift starts suddenly, and you never know what its going to feel like, only to wake up, feeling like you can take on the world. That's what raleigh and yancy becket felt every drift, before the jaeger drop.

Jaeger and evangelion drifts are based off of DARPA jet-fighter neural systems, used for aiding pilots in targeting and missile locking by hooking into the system directly. Its a melding of memories, linking to the body of a giant machine.

The crane system holding the head in place released, its red and blue form being guided down the massive shaft by a small set of grappler arms. The descent was slowed, but not stopped by a simple braking system, the head slamming into its connection points on the biped machine, forcing the clamps and electric connections into contact with each other.

"Gipsy Danger online, neural signals synced. Would you like to begin evangelion charge up sequence?" the Magi played over the control tower set up over the massive inside of the shatterdome, the complete gypsy danger standing active in one of the massive doorways, her nuclear core and its coolant fan spinning with a red glow in the center of its chest. The brothers stood rigid, pulling their arms out and slamming them in front of their chest in a fist to palm hit, the sound of her right fist meeting her left palm making a racket that brought a smile to their faces.

The sound of loud clicking signified the startup of Royalty blue, the evangelion launching from its holding pen deep below the facility. The eva came up from the floor, its holding restraints keeping the massive beast from continuing its path upwards due to momentum.

Royalty blue was given its name for a reason. All evangelions shared similar design features, shoulder pylons for the housing of weapons, their uniform height, and their human shape, but that was where it ended. Royalty blue was covered head to toe in form fitting sapphire armor, the helmet holding an almost 80's aesthetic, a black visor where its eyes were presumed to reside under the layers of metal and depleted uranium shielding, and a secondary visor, smaller and closer the the mouth, but red in color. It breathed slowly, its armor ricketing as its lungs filled and emptied with the arctic air, its heartbeat barely noticeable over the sounds of the launch facility. Its head bowed forward, the back of the neck opening to reveal a cylindrical gap that disappeared into darkness. A long, white pod with company logos slapped all over it was lowered slowly by crane into the machine at an angle. Inside, Yui ikari sat in a rather comfortable seat in the dead center of the pod, her control terminal and arm grips resting over her hands. The pod locked into place, rotating briefly as it descended into the neck and connected to its internal coupling, the armor that had splayed out folding back, and the machines head rolled back into place. The chamber Yui sat in soon flooded with a thin, red fluid.

As the techies had told her, it was a water based medium to transfer neural control to the cyborgs and a reliable supply of oxygen for the pilot.

It overcame her, and she coughed up air bubbles as she inhaled the iron tasting fluid.

A flash of light later, and the massive lifeform shuddered. The inside of the cockpit flickered to life, and an almost 360 view of the outside covered the interior of the pod.

Yui relieved her right hand from its controller, looking at it, seeing the eva follow her movement, inspecting its own hand. She took a deep inhale, and released it, watching in amusement as the workers below were washed with warm air as the eva breathed on them. She felt a warmth on her back, and looked over to see a light blue glow emanating from several ports. Evangelions were alive, but to even think about moving them they needed a power source to supply their cells and muscles with the proper energy. Deuterium reactor cores were used at first, but exposed pilots to deadly doses of gamma radiation as they emptied, leading to a massive decline in viable pilots, much like what happened with the Jaegers. Breakthroughs led to what was called a 'darkpower' core, running off of ion reactions, which was completely shielded. The ground underneath Royalty blue slowly began to move forward, as did gipsy's, a set of launch doors opening into the violent arctic storm outside. The two massive weapons stepped down into the freezing waters, and began their approach.

Baltic sea. 2 nautical miles off the coast

"THIS STORM IS TOO MUCH!" yelled out through the small fishing trawler, crew members running everywhere to tie things down, the waves cresting underneath them and threatening to capsize the boat.

"Can we even get out of this?"

"No, we'll never make it past the shallows" pieces of the arctic ice shelf floated all around them, literal cliffs floating past and threatening to crush their small piece of humanity in the uncaring ocean.

"What about that island? Its 3 miles east" the captain pointed to the radar, its form very sharp.

"There's no island there. This area is basically underwater plains...there's nothing!"

"Hold on...its at 2 miles, sir…..1 mile, sir….Its getting closer!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN IT BE GETTING CLOSER!?" sounded at the doorway, the crewmembers struggling to see in front of the ship. The captain calmly put his hand on his radar specialists shoulder.

"An Angel" he whispered, an echoing roar coming from the ocean beneath them, a hollowing sound that tore through their souls.

What looked like an iceberg coming straight at them stopped suddenly, its white edges dipping beneath the water for a short moment before it began its ascension to the surface. Joints quickly became visible as the angel brought its head above the water, 2 small flaps opening atop its head, water and steam blasting out as its internal bioluminescence and heat glowed a beautiful blue, betraying the horrifying creature. A set of dual eyes on each side opened, reptilian pupils surrounded in an iridescent orange iris, and its maw opened, its rows of teeth outlined against its glowing insides, its tongue flopping around from its roots at the top of the mouth as it roared. Long arms with spaces between the bones rose from the water, a smaller pair closer to the body following it. It rested its gaze upon the small ship, its eyes narrowing in an almost evil glare as its brought its blade-like head closer to the vessel, ready to split it.

A sound stopped the advance of the massive creature. A sound not too different of the angels. It echoed loudly from under the water, its intensity increasing as the water around them seemed to vibrate.

A geyser erupted behind the angelic creature, revealing sleek sapphire armor, and a glowing red blade. The clamps wiring the mouth of Royalty blue shut were unlocked, revealing sharp, human-like teeth as it bellowed a war cry.

The blade found itself in the creatures kidney, the rancid smell of its internal poisons boiling in the heat of the blade bled out over the open sea, fish visibly floated to the surface. It screamed, diving its head towards the blue humanoid, only succeeding to rip itself open more as Yui held the blade in place inside the creatures digestive tract. It swung its arm around in what should have been a dislocating move, scoring the pristine armor in scratches that a small amount of blood poured from. A loud fog horn resounded behind the currently in shock angel, a water column falling down as Gipsy danger ran from the sea bottom, slamming a momentum fueled fist into Ghagiels face. Inside the jaegers head, the brothers were almost celebrating.

"ONLY WE GET TO HIT YUI!" laughed yancy, raleigh sending torque into the jaegers right arm as they grappled to restrain the massive beast, their metallic fist stopping only slightly as a small set of luminescent pentagons broke, The now weakened AT field shattering.

"Why is this always so fun?" came over the intercom, the loud voice of Royalty's pilot laughing hysterically as she stabbed the blade into its gut wall over and over again. A Hellish scream blasted the present humans eardrums as the angel tore itself from the influence of the jaeger, letting out a short scream as it tucked its front arms in and dove, its blade-like tail slapping the water as it escaped into the water, a glowing trail of blood floating to the surface like an oil slick.

"We've lost visual. The thing made a death cry, so im guessing we hit an artery"

"Good. Find it before it bleeds out." Stackers voice crackled over the comms.

Several finger swipes over holographic displays later, and the small, pentagon shapes of the display/protection glass of Gipsy danger's visor flipped over, the blast of the arctic ocean air filling the cockpit before stopping abruptly, and the surroundings glowed a miserable blue, the trail of angel blue going from the red hue of heat to the same color of the ocean.

"Negative. Thermal just lost the heat signature, bloods gone cold, sir."

Stacker stared angrily at the tracker screen in front of him.

"Damnit….get us coverage from orbit...there's bound to be a military satellite over the baltic."

Several minutes of silence passed, Gipsy danger pacing the waters, following the slowly rising trail of blue blood as it wound around the pair of machines. Royalty blue sat in the water, power saving mode enacted, her power supply at about 34:22:33 until complete core drainage, the negatives of an evangelion, and stacker as he stared at several screens provided by the russian military, flicking through the spectrums of light and energy, occasionally a massive flare popping up on the waters, but staying steady on the pair of God-killing machines.

"We've got confirmation of life, its staying steady at half a nautical mile" a small, brown haired woman sat in front of a group of computers, a trio of triangles slowly rotating, the magi systems access terminal.

Out in the arctic, the gunslinger outline of gipsy danger spun around, scanning the ocean as it looked for the beast in tandem with the evangelion. Several seconds passed in near silence, the slow hum of the nuclear reactor beneath them the only sound besides their breathing….and then…...the worst pain raleigh had ever felt in his entire life. The angel had pushed off from the ocean bottom, shooting out of the water like a bullet, its head barely missing the dead center of gipsy's body. It cleaved through her left shoulder, the neural enactors sending the realistic pain of a lost arm to the two brothers. The angel almost sneered behind them, an animalistic rage filling its eyes as more lifeblood flooded out of its gut and into the ocean. Seconds later, and the angel was without one of its four eyes, a superheated blade buried in its eye socket, and oh how it screamed.

A feral yell bellowed out from the blue evangelion, almost smiling underneath the armor. The creature whipped around, its tail slamming into the rather light humanoid, crumpling the torso armor oh her right side. The eva tumbled into the waters below, light red fluid floating to the surface of the water as the eva got back up. Ghagiel, using its remaining sight, locked onto the injured jaeger as it stumbled, the two brothers in false shock as their brains said they didn't have a left arm anymore, while they clutched their real ones as they spasmed in muscle contractions. Fluids flooded into the ocean from the hoses that pumped hydraulics to the jaegers arm, coolant to the nuclear core leaving at an alarming rate.

The two brothers were rocked back to reality as the massive piece of flesh known as ghagiel slammed into their side, knocking the jaeger backwards into an iceberg, the piece of ice burying itself into the sea bed.

"PLASMA CANNON, GO"

Raleigh shook himself back to the world, hearing his brothers cry not only with his ears but in his mind. His arm shot out, automatically typing away at holographic displays, activating the primitive laser cannon locked away within the machines right arm.

Gipsy's remaining arm angled itself, the fingers folding back as the inner mechanisms shifted around, folding them into electric capacitors as plasma energy was flooded into the arms internal structures. The cannon shot off one round, landing deep within the gut wounds inflicted on the angel. It roared defiantly, its violent breathing becoming raspier as its body leaked fluids. The creature grabbed the jaegers arm, holding it against the ice clif, popping several joints which spilled oil into the ocean. It stared curiously at the struggling machine, paying no heed to the slowly rising shape of royalty blue. It roared happily as it began to dig its blade into the massive gash it had left on the jaeger, sparks flying as systems rerouted energy so that the machines nuclear core wouldnt blow. One of its lower arms reached up defiantly, as if moving against its owners wishes. The claw scored the jagers head, burying them into the con pod. Yancy watched the bloodied claws break through the armor, small parasites skittering along it somehow, just as resilient as their host.

He looked to his in shock brother, words not truly needed now.

"Raleigh, listen to me, only listen to me. We need to re-"

Silence

Naught but pain remained in raleigh's world, a cold emptiness filling his mind and soul, almost as if it had been shaved away in a calculated manner.

The angels claw ripped itself away, dragging with it half of gipsy danger's skull, and the restraint rig holding Yancy becket. Both falling away and dropping into the depths of the baltic sea. His drowning screams resounded over the intercoms.

Pain, loss…..RAGE, were all that existed now in the blonde man.

The form of royalty blue rose from the water, a gentle red glow from the exposed flesh on the evas side. The cuts slowly closed themselves as the evas body shook violently. The sound of hissing and pops rung out one after the other, bolts and rivets on the evangelion ripping themselves in half.

"Plug depth, increase" emotionlessly came over raleigh's com, and the low growl of pure feral human anger filled the roaring wind of the arctic.

Seconds later, and the angel now had a growling and yelling monster latched onto its back as it continued to tear away at the crippled jaeger, its mouth ripping out more and more pieces of the machines left arm joint. At this point, nothing mattered anymore, and raleigh was almost content with dying, until he heard the soft cries of his friend as she struggled with the neural load placed by her order to descend further into her own monster. Something just didn't click with him. Why did they have to do this. The Angels were obviously superior to earths form of life, their godlike abilities rivaling humanities simple enginuity. Why should they fight?

No

Giving up was not the answer. Mammals dug in when the asteroid struck earth all those millions of years ago. Primates forced their way across the plains of the african continent, building tools, burying their dead, becoming civilized. Humans and neanderthals bunkered down and survived the ice ages. Humanity was a hardy race. This death world we called home failed to kill us time and time again, so why should an outside force finalize that job. A burning hate for these aliens glowed in the pilots eyes, taking all his strength to move his defunct hand control of his right arm, switching it over and now controlling the jaegers left arm.

The monstrous perversion of a holy creature continued to cry out as it tore the coupling systems out of the socket that had been gypsys right arm.

"PLASMA CANNON GO!" he screamed, his rage all emptying out, the magi systems of Gypsy danger responding to his anger in response.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a bright flash of blue light and the blood covered teeth of an Angel.


End file.
